Happy Valentine's Day, Castiel
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Even the angel Castiel has a heart's desire and now he seeks for that desire on Valentine's Day, even if someone else is responsible for causing him to seek it out. Has a twist at the end but focuses around Castiel on Valentine's Day.


**_A/N: I just felt like writing a Valentine's Day fic for the Supernatural fandom and I wanted to focus it around Castiel. I had ideas for Sam too, even Dean, so I am actually thinking of turning this into a series of One-Shots that focus around the holiday. I would do one for Sam, Dean, and possibly even Bobby that focuses around the character on the day. It all depends on feedback but anyways, I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

Valentine's Day was one of the few holidays Dean Winchester loved. Many women were out looking for love, or even a way to forget about love, so Dean had a much easier time picking up the ladies. However, this Valentine's Day, Dean focused on the angel Castiel who had become his friend during the Apocalypse. Tonight Dean wanted to show Cas a good time and perhaps even help him find a willing woman for the night.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Castiel hesitated at the entrance of the bar, his voice deep and powerful. He didn't like the idea of going to a bar since any woman there would probably be far from innocent and also poisoning their body with alcohol.

"Cas, I'm not going to let you die a virgin and tonight is the perfect night." Dean defended his idea.

Knowing there was no use in arguing with the hunter, he agreed to go along with Dean anyways. After what happened at the Burlesque house, Cas had been leery about conversing with women again for sexual purposes. This time he would take a different approach and try to actually meet someone he might be interested in, and someone who might be interested in him for more than sex, or at least their first thought wouldn't be that.

"Just don't say anything that they would find not normal like last time." Dean warned the angel even though he already knew this.

"Yes, Dean." He said deeply before entering the bar, his angelic ears unaffected by the loudness of the bar. Some rock song blared overhead loudly which didn't surprise Cas since Dean picked out the bar. He knew Dean had a habit of picking out complete dives.

As Castiel examined the interior of the bar, he found the decor to be much more pleasing. The walls were a dark wooden paneling while the floor a cement color to match. Booths and tables were the same color to match the walls and foundation but they were made of wood. Several people were scattered about, drinking, smoking, dancing, flirting with others, while some were already drunk or just sitting alone as if they were waiting idly by for the one.

Dean snapped Castiel out of his examination of the place by slapping him on the back. "Good luck!" He shouted and grinned before taking off and walking up to the bar to order a drink.

Feeling the sin and impureness of individuals in the room, Castiel felt disgusted. There were rules for his kind and humans, but humans broke those rules every day. On the other hand, Castiel had broken rules too. He polluted his vessel by drinking alcohol, he occasionally found himself swearing, and he even disobeyed, siding with the Winchesters instead of with his fellow brothers and sisters.

Wanting to find someone more pure, he glanced up at the bar, his eyes caught by a young woman, barely even that, who sat on a barstool drinking soda. Her brown hair fell around her face and down to the middle of her back, standing out against the lightness of her pink swear that had been paired with a black broom skirt and black heels. This was purest woman in the room but Castiel could not see her face.

Needing to see more, he approached her slowly before stopping and standing there so he could ask permission to sit down next to her. "May I have this seat next to you?" He asked in his low voice, hoping he would not startle her with the authority in it. It was just something that came natural for him, even in rare times of sincerity.

The young woman turned her head to view the person who spoke to her and had sent shivers throughout her body. She could tell he worked in business, or so she thought by his black suit and tan trench coat. By the looks of it, he appeared older, something her father would not approve of but he asked nicely enough and perhaps he only wanted to sit. "Yes, you can sit there." She answered in a soft sweet voice, one Castiel wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for his angelic hearing.

A feeling the angel had never felt before struck his chest, his heart fluttering within the vessel. He made a note to ask Dean about it before he sat down on the vacant barstool, his eyes remaining on her like a hawk so he could examine her features.

Her face was just as beautiful as her voice, her lips cherry red, her other features evenly proportioned with her pink cheeks. "You are truly one of God's most beautiful creations." He slipped during his mesmerized state.

The woman turned away from him, her pink cheeks turning to a luscious red from her embarrassment. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and reached for her drink to moisten her parched throat and also to distract him.

Noticing this obvious discomfort, Castiel knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He figured that trying to commune with any female was hopeless. "I apologize for embarrassing you but you shouldn't be embarrassed of your beauty," he stated in his low voice. "I don't get out much and tend to say the wrong things quite often." He added.

The woman who held Castiel's attention glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but still said nothing.

"May I ask what you are drinking?" He inquired, his eyes still fixed on her.

Turning to fully look at him, Castiel was met by her bold brown eyes. "It's just Coke." She responded quietly in her almost inaudible voice.

Noticing that her drink was almost gone, he figured she would want another one. Reaching into one of the many pockets in his trench coat, he pulled out the money that Dean had given to him, and waved at the bartender, getting his attention by flashing the money. "Two Cokes, please. One for me and one for the lady." He informed the bartender, handing him the money.

Once the bartender had come back with their drinks and left again, Castiel decided to start a conversation. "May I learn your name?" He asked, trying to tone down his voice and make it softer.

"My name is Elle." She answered without adding anything extra.

"I am Castiel." He returned his name in case she wanted to know.

This seemed to peak her interest by her eyes studying his face. "That's quite an unusual name. Are you from another country?" She asked curiously even though he didn't look foreign.

"You could say that but it is more because my father named my siblings and I all uniquely." He answered and then found himself wondering why his father made him the angel of Thursday except to protect those born on that day, but Dean had been his only charge as of late. "My friends call me Cas."

"It's nice to meet you." She said softly before drinking a bit of her Coke.

Castiel could sense how she remained cut off and not allowing him in, even though she answered his questions. "I see that I am making you uncomfortable. I shall leave you be then." The angel stood from his barstool but felt a warm hand on his arm, even through his trench coat he felt the slight change in temperature. He looked down at the hand then up at the face of who had touched him, his heart leaping in his chest.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my father would not approve of talking to a stranger in a bar like this." She informed him, staring right into his eyes. "He's rather strict and religious."

Captivated by her, he sat back down, assuming she wanted him to stay since she went out of her way to touch him. "I'm sure my father would disapprove too, but I would like to think our fathers would want us to be happy too." Castiel never thought about it before, but if his father had left heaven, left his angels on their own, he figured his father would want them to adapt the best way they could.

Elle looked down at the ground. "I just didn't want to be alone today." She confessed as if she was embarrassed about that too.

The angel's chest tightened at her confession. "I think most people don't want to be alone on this day, but this isn't the best place for someone like you." He admitted and then stood up, offering his hand casually. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked more softly now so he wouldn't intimidate her.

By the look on her face, Castiel could tell she hesitated to respond. "I would never do anything to dishonor you and your wishes." He added to hopefully calm her fears.

Reaching her hand out, she carefully placed it within the angel's, her warmth radiating into his hand. As she stood, he towered over her by only a few inches, and he noticed the softness of her skin. "I'm grateful for your company." He said as he led her to the exit and outside where the night sky illuminated with stars.

The town Dean had taken Castiel to wasn't very big, just another no name town out in the middle of nowhere, which allowed the stars to be seen in the night sky. Leading her down the main town road, he stared up at the twinkling sky, wondering if his father or even his siblings could see him right now from the heavens.

"I've always wondered what else is out there." She confessed as she looked up at the stars with him.

The full moon in the sky illuminated her beautiful face when castile turned his attention back to her. "You are more beautiful than the heavens tonight." The angel slipped, even though he knew nothing had ever been more beautiful than his home, but right now it was how he felt about her.

Elle's cheeks blushed once again, and Castiel could see this since the street lights lit them both as they walked. "And you're a sweet angel." She smiled at him brightly.

Castiel swallowed hard at her statement. "How did you know?" He asked seriously, unsure if she meant it or knew his kind.

A small laugh escaped Elle since she thought he just cracked a joke. "You're funny."

An actual smile spread across the angel's lips because her laugh was just as sweet as the rest of her. "I would like to continue spending time with you but it is becoming late and you should not be out in this cold." Castiel wanted to look out for her own safety, especially with how innocent and vulnerable she appeared. "I could purchase a hotel room if you wish." He offered sincerely.

The happy expression on Elle's face faded at his offer. "I don't know." She said softly, her eyes turning back down to the ground.

He placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up so that her gaze would meet his. "I would never do anything to hurt you. If you chose to sleep with me, that would be your decision, not mine." The angel informed her, hoping that it would calm her nervousness and allow her to agree to the situation.

"I just have never been with a man before." She confessed and looked into his eyes. "And I really like you."

"Then we are alike in that respect. I have never been with a woman either." He admitted and then clasped her hand in his own. Without waiting for another response, he guided her to the small hotel that was in town. He figured this would do, especially for one night, even if nothing did happen. An angel of the lord certainly was not going to press the matter of sex and force to take away someone's innocence.

After walking the short distance to the hotel, Castiel led her into the main office, purchasing the room, and grabbing the key from the manager. Then he exited the office with Sara, guiding her to the room where he slid the key into the lock, having to control his nerves so he didn't shake. Just the thought that they could possibly have sex sent the angel into a frenzy of nervousness. Usually angels didn't have to worry about things like this, but doing something that he had never experienced, brought it out.

Once the door was open, he stepped inside with her, his vessel's heart pounding against his chest as he found the light switch by the door, turning it on with his hand. The room wasn't fancy, just a bed, nightstand, table, bathroom in the distance and all of the other essentials. It was just like most of the other rooms that he had encountered while in the presence of Sam and Dean.

Still holding her hand, he led her to the bed and sat down, allowing her to sit down next to him. "We could just talk if you want. Quite frankly, I'm just thankful that you didn't run away like others have. I tend to say the wrong thing and scare people away." He confessed to her, recalling the incident at the Burlesque house once again, or the time he kept bringing up angels and demons to a sheriff which caused Dean to be rather infuriated with him.

"Well, you seem very inquisitive so perhaps you were just telling the truth and they couldn't handle it." She smiled softly at him and then leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips.

Castiel's heart fluttered and his eyes went wide at first, but he closed them, returning the kiss slowly by moving his lips. The angel had no experience with this, but he did know the concepts of being with a person.

As the intensity of the kiss picked up, Castiel fell back on the bed, his arms wrapping around her waist as one hand trailed up her back until it found her hair, tangling his fingers into her brown locks. A moan escaped him as his body reacted to the passion between them.

He groaned in protest when Elle pulled away and broke their connected lips. "I want to go further if you do." She looked into his eyes sheepishly and waited for his response.

By this point, Castiel's body was on overdrive, feeling sensations he had never felt before and he wanted to go further more now than ever. "The honor would be all mine." He said softly and reconnected their lips. After that, the rest was all history and Castiel had succeeded in what he had went to the bar for in the first place, or at least what Dean had wanted him to go there for.

In the morning when Elle was still asleep, Castiel had stepped out in order to purchase some breakfast for her. He only took a few minutes, not wanting to startle her if she woke up and thought he had just slept with her and ran off. That was not the case at all. In fact, this had been one of the best nights the angel had ever imagined. The feelings that coursed through his body was indescribable. If Dean had told him in detail how it felt, perhaps he would have tried it sooner.

Reentering the hotel room, he placed the coffee down on the nightstand as he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over with his fingers to push some hair from her sleeping face. This action woke her from slumber and she smiled up at him before sitting up in the bed with barely any effort.

Castiel handed her the coffee he had bought and allowed her to take a sip before he spoke of what he had to do, knowing that it might hurt her. "I'm afraid that I must leave soon. You see, my father is actually missing and I've been looking for him. I'm actually here with my friend who is helping me." He explained, knowing that he could never tell her more or she would never understand.

A look of disappointment overcame her, but she kept his gaze. "I understand. I know where my father is but I worry every day that he might die because he's in Iraq. You see, he's a general in the army." She confessed and reached over, setting her coffee on the nightstand. "You have to support your family no matter what."

The angel leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm glad that I experienced this with you. I will never regret it." He admitted and then stood from the bed but turned to face her. "You are extraordinary, and don't ever forget it. Perhaps one day I will see you again and hopefully not in a bar." He smiled at her teasingly and headed for the door, this time not saying anything else. Goodbyes were hard, especially in situations like this, and Castiel wanted to leave this new experience on a high note.

Since Dean had called him earlier, the Impala had already been waiting outside for him across the lot, giving the angel a bit of privacy with the distance. As he walked over to the familiar black car, he heard his name being shouted from the beautiful lips he had kissed last night.

Turning to see her now fully dressed, she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips passionately. "Goodbye." She said after he pulled away, smiling at him brightly just like last night.

Castiel regretted more now than ever having to leave her, but he knew that both would be better off and yet they both received what they had wanted: someone to be their first who understood each other and the lives they had.

After the goodbyes, Castiel opened the door to the Impala and sat inside, getting some perverted comment from Dean that he ignored since it was more than just sex to him. He never would have done such a thing with her if it were just that. Once Dean had gotten his comments out of the way, the Impala left the parking lot and drove down the road, continuing the search for God along with any hunts that came their way.

In the distance, back at the hotel parking lot, a man stood with a smile spread across his lips. This man had been a sibling of Cas, even if he was lower down on the chart of angels, Cupid knew what the heart desired and tried to make it happen. "Happy Valentine's Day, Castiel." The lesser angel said into the air and then disappeared, no doubt in search of his next mission dealing with hearts desire.


End file.
